The runaway princess
by xfiisousax1
Summary: What happen when Emma decides run away for not have to marry with Neal, son of the dark one? Will she able to escape from her marriage with someone she doesn't love or someone will find her? I'm sorry I'm terrible with summaries. Rate M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea was in my head for a long time and I had to write it. I hope you guys like.  
**Important:** One more time I have to tell you guys, my native language is not English, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I made, the translator sucks.

* * *

Emma ran through the woods as fast as she could. Today was the day of her marriage with Neal, the son of the dark one. Emma didn't love Neal and she knew that Neal doesn't loved her too. She couldn't believe it, when her mother had told her that she needed to marry with the son of the dark one. How could her parents, true loves, forcing her to marry with someone that she didn't love and barely knew. Today when she woke, she knew she had no choice. She needed to run away. She had a friend with who she grew up, Ruby, that she knew that she would let her stay with her and wouldn't tell anyone where she was. Emma kept running, she needed to stay away as far as she could from the castle. At one point she needed so much of air that had to stop, she leaned against a tree without breath. She had to continue. Emma was trying to calm the beatings of her heart when she heard the sound the neighing of horses in her direction, she started running again with all her forces but she could hear the sounds becoming louder, she knew they were close. Emma was so distracted that she didn't see the branch that was droopy in front of her until she fell. _Shit_.

"Look what we found boys" Emma heard a man say. "Looks like you're lost …Princess"

When Emma looked up, she found herself surrounded by mens in horses.

"You're far away from home, lass." Said a man riding a black horse. She had to admit that he was a handsome man, with blue eyes and black hair, but… _how he knows who I am. How he know I'm the princess?_

"What do you say captain. We take her with us?" said another man, making the others men's laugh.

"What kind of mens we'd be if we let such a beautiful girl in the middle of the woods, furthermore when she's injured" said the man of the black horse. He approached of Emma and stretched his arm with a hook instead of a hand for her. _Pirates_. When he saw her looking to his hook, he said. "Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Capt… "

"I know who you are, Captain Hook." Emma practically spat his name. "You're the captain of the Jolly Roger. The most feared pirate of the seven seas."

"If you know who I'm, you should be more careful with the way you talk" He said.

"Why? You will cut my throat if I don't." Emma said when she arose. Hook looked at Emma and started laughing.  
"It's always nice to make an impression, love. But why would I do that to such a beautiful girl like you? Now, why don't you come with me and let me help you?" He asked, stretching his arm with the hook again.

"And why should I want your help?" Emma asked.

"You're hurt"

"I don't need and I don't want your help"

"Well, it seems that you don't want to cooperate with us, princess." He said waving to two of his mens. The mens with the clothes and look dirty, jumped from their horses and grabbed the wrists of the princess putting a rope around them.

"Eih, let me go" said Emma trying to break free. "What do you want from me?"

"From you?" said Hook looking to her from top to bottom. Emma felt herself blushing. "From you I want everything, lass" and that was the last thing she heard until everything become black."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke with a huge headache. She opened her eyes without remembering of what had happened and noticed that she wasn't in her bed. She stood up in order to be able to sit and looked around the unknown room. The images of what had happened began to pass in front of her. _The wedding, men with horses... Captain Hook_. She began to remember the unfortunate encounter with pirates. The crew of the Jolly Roger. '_From you I want everything, lass', _it was the last thing that Emma remembered after everything become black. By the headache, she assumed that one of the men had given her a blow on the head. _How dare they? _She got up from the bed. As she put her feet on the cold of the wooden, she screamed of pain and fell on the ground. When she raised the skirt of her dress, saw that her knee was skinned and bleeding. _It must have happened when I fell. _When she was trying to stand up, the door of the bedroom opened to reveal a low and chubby man with a red beanie on his head. The man on his hands was carrying a tray with food and a glass with water, When he saw Emma on the floor, he put the tray on the table and ran to her.

"Your Highness, let me help you." Said the man. Before Emma could say or do anything, the man put his hands inside of her shoulders and raised her carefully, helping her to sit again on the bed.

Emma looked at the man with an expression of surprise. "Thank you" She thanked to him.

The man smiled at her. "My name's Smee your highness" Said Smee, taking his beanie, when he presented himself to her. _Finally someone with a friendly face_. "I brought you some food, your Highness. You must be hungry." Emma didn't even know she was hungry, until the moment that Smee talked about food. She hadn't been eating anything since she had left the castle and her belly was beginning to complain. "Well I hope you enjoy. Our cook did the best he could. Not that he is a bad cook, but he…"

"Where I am? What happened?" Emma asked interrupting Smee. Smee looked at her with a sad face without saying anything. "I was kidnapped, wasn't?" When Smee didn't say anything, Emma froze. "Captain Hook kidnapped me!"

"You Highness" said Smee moving closer to her. "You have to forgive the Capitan, he didn't want… well, he did want but…"

"Smee, what you doing?" said Hook that now was leaning against the bedroom door. "I said to leave the food and go away. I didn't ask you to socialize with her, at least that I can remember"

"I… I didn't want… sorry, I'm sorry Captain" said Smee. Hook moved out the way and tilted his head to the door in order to make Smee understand that he wanted be left alone with the princess. Smee looked at Emma and hurried up to leave. Hook closed the door with strength, scaring Emma. A few minutes passed until she breaks the silence.

"You could be a little less rude, don't you think, your asshole?. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just being nice, unlike you, pirate" Emma said to Hook, that had his back to her with his hand still on the door handle. "Who would say that a man so nice work for you. I feel sorry for him. It is clear that he doesn't deserve receive orders from a man like you." Emma could see his body toughen and his hand tighten the door handle with strength, in every word she said. _What the hell i'm doing? He's a pirate. I shouldn't say that. Especially when I'm alone with him... in a bedroom. Who knows what he could do with me_. Hook turns to look at her, with a face, anything friendly.

"You know... you definitely, should be more careful with the things you say" said hook, walking towards her, like a prey, when she continued to step back. "Someday your dirty mouth may put you in troubles. Some very bad troubles. Let me tell you something lass. I'm the captain of the Jolly Roger. My mens should me respect, everyone who step foot on this deck should me respect, you understand? And that includes you, princess. "_Oh my god, I'm in the Jolly Roger_. Suddenly Emma's back hit the wall, while Hook kept moving towards her, closer and closer. One step, two steps, and hook was in front of her leaving almost no space, their bodies almost touching. Hook put his hand on the wall beside Emma's head and rose his hook to take a lock of her hair from her face, putting behind the ear. When he did it, he continued leading his hook by the hair down, passing his hook by one of her breasts, where her long golden hair was. She trembled to the movement and hook laughed. "I must say lass, in all of my journeys I've never saw such a beautiful woman like you. You are a true fountain of beauty"

Emma felt herself blush, to his words. _Push him away, push him away_ "Well, this fountain of beauty needs some space… Capitan" Hook smiled at her and slowly moved away.

"You better start eating, the food will get cold"

"How do I know you didn't poison the food?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you will never know, unless you eat" He said, walking toward the door. _Wait, he's leaving? He can't just walk away, I need some answers. _

"Eih" she called, grabbing the tissue of his leather jacket. "I need some answers." When she saw hook looking at her hand that was still grabbing his jacket, she pulled away, pulling her hand like she had caught a shocked. 

"Oh yeah? Some answers? Like what?" He asked.

"Like: Why you kidnapped me? What do you want, what do you gonna do with me?"

Emma looked at her, up and down, getting closer to her again. This time Emma didn't push back. "Love, with you, I could do some enjoyable activities. You want know something... when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." Hook said, giving her a perverse smile.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" She said. Hook laughed.

"We will see if you going feel the same, when you're gonna be in my bed naked screaming my name, while I'm giving you the best experience of your life"

"That's not going to happen, Hook" Emma said. Hook, once again, walked towards the bedroom door and Emma continued "Neither today, tomorrow, nor ever, you're idiot." hook opened the door giving her a last smile and locked the door. _Oh my god, I have to get out of here__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Important**: My native language is not English. Sorry for the mistakes. If there are many mistakes please tell me. I'll try to be better 

* * *

"Smee!" Hook screamed

"Yeah captain?"

"I want you to heat some water and lead to my room. The princess need to take a shower." He said. "Here! Take the key of the bedroom, when you leave close the door on the key. And Smee, don't answer to her questions, even if she insists. And I know she can be very persuasive."

"Yes, captain." Smee agreed.

Emma walked in the room from one side to the other, trying to figure out how she could escape. _If I hadn't escaped any of this had happened. My parents... Oh my god my parents. At this time they already must be crazy looking for me, my dad must have already put everyone looking for me. they must be thinking that I was kidnapped. Well, in a certain way I was. They will never forgive me when they find out that it was because of me that i was kidnapped. It was because of me that captain hook was able to kidnapped me. Because I was stupid enough to run for the woods alone. When they find me... Wait... And if they never find me? What if... _The thought of Emma was interrupted when Smee entered on the bedroom with an old wooden bathtub.

"The captain said to bring you a bathtub for that your highness can take a shower." said Smee, while he walked to the door for bringing inside two buckets of water and closing the door.

"Oh, now he thinks I smell bad?" Emma whispered.

"You said something, your highness?" Smee asked.

"What? No, I don't... I don't said anything" she said "Smee can I ask you something?" Smee stood tensed by her question and she noticed that. "It's nothing bad. I just want to ask you to stop calling me 'your highness'. I don't like when people call me that."

"But isn't that what you are?"

"Yes, but not because I want. I did not ask for it." said Emma to see "So, I would be very grateful if you stop call me that. You can call me Emma."

"I don't think that's a good idea. The captain is not gonna like it." He said, while dumped the water in the bathtub.

"It's not him that has to like, it's me"

"It's better take your shower, the water's getting cold your highness." He said, ignoring her and going to get some towels in a closet and letting the towels on the bed. "You have here the towels. If you need something just call me." he said leaving the bedroom and locking the door.

Emma looked at the bathtub that had been left in the room and put her fingers in the water to see if was hot. The water was in the perfect temperature, and a bath was what Emma really needed. She took off her corset and her dress and stepped on the bathtub. She felt her body immediately relax when her body has contacted with the water. She began to wash all of her body. By her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her legs, cleaning up the dried blood on her knee injury that doesn't hurt anymore. When the water began to getting cold, Emma got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in one of the towels that Smee had left on the bed. _Great! I haven't any clean clothes. And now, what the hell I'll wear? _Emma went to the closet and opened looking for something she could wear. At that moment hook came into the room. Emma wrapped even more in the towel that only covered her body till her thighs.

"What you looking for?" He asked, looking at her long legs

"I'm looking for something to wear. My dress it's whole dusty and torn."

"Well, you can always stay naked. You would be more comfortable and I would be with a great view" He said, sitting at the table looking at her that was still standing only with the towel "Why don't you come sit, pretty soon someone's coming bring us the dinner."

"I already eaten."

"So, if you don't want to eat, you can keep me company. I really don't like having dinner alone." He said sarcastically, continuing looking at her like she was a goddess. Emma tightened even more in the towel. Suddenly, there was a beating on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and a man came in with the food putting it on the table. The man turned to the princesa staring at her like she was the food. "What the fuck are you looking at? You already left the food, you can leave now." The man turned quickly and left the room. "Come on, lass. Sit down." He said pointing to the chair in front of him. She hesitated but ended up to sit down. She could feel the look of hook over her during the whole dinner. _Stop looking at me, stop looking at me_. When hook finished eating, he stood up and went to the closet where did he get a black shirt. "Here. You can wear this."

"I'll not wear your clothes." She complained.

"Here's how it's gonna work princess. You have two options. Or you wear my shirt or you get naked." He threatened. She ripped the shirt of his hand and he laughed.

"Can you turn around, please, so I can dress myself?" She asked.

"Actually, no, I can't turn around. I'm sure I'll like to see what is hidden under that towel." Hook sat down on the bed, challenging her to take the towel in front of him. She knew that she had no choice but undress in front of him. She knew that if she doesn't take the towel, himself would rip the damn towel from her body. She turned her back to him and left the towel hit the floor at her feet_. _"Turn around" _Oh my god. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him. _"I said to turn around. Don't make me force you princess." She turned around slowly to him, covering her part more intimate with the black shirt that had in her hands. Hook got up walking for her. She was now, up pressed against the table busted by him, that had his hand and hook positioned in the table on each side of hers. They looked at each other for a while, without either of them saying anything, the only thing that could hear was the echoes of the crew talking and laughing. _Don't look at him, push him away, push him away, just don't look at him! _For Emma's surprise was hook that pulled away, leaving the room without saying anything. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

When hook got out to the deck, he took the bottle of rum taking the cork with her teeth and throwing the cork to somewhere in the deck, taking a sip. He needed to stop thinking. He needed to stop thinking about that princess that drove him crazy. He wanted do things to her that he never wanted to do with any other woman. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, make her scream his name of pleasure, but he couldn't. He had a deal with the evil queen and he had to comply.


End file.
